The Inspection
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: "I will never be yours," Erzsébet snarls, snatching up her chemise from the ground. Oh she might know what men with power did to women without, but the Hungarian would never allow herself to become one. / Gift for wifeofbath.


Author's note: For **wifeofbath**, my best Tumblr buddy and favorite Hetalia history dork to share ideas with. She knows I'm a sucker for Austria/Hungary so we always end up discussing their history. I hope then that this AusHun may be an acceptable gift for her during this holiday season, filled with many of the headcanons we've shared and plenty of historical illusions for her to research.

* * *

**The Inspection**

1. _Fekete sereg_

They strip her of all her clothes, layer by layer, without care for the chill overcoming her virgin skin or her immense discomfort at being so exposed. Erzsébet was a warrior but she was also a protected lady: she had never been so treated before.

The eldest woman comes to stand before her, slapping away an arm as the Hungarian tries to cover herself. In German that Erzsébet barely understands the woman starts barking out orders about cleaning the dirty one and making her presentable to His Highness until someone is heard approaching the room, knocking at the door.

As the intruder is led in, Erzsébet now staring at the floor in shame, the women back out: all around her they leave until she's alone save one other person. Daring to look up she finds it's that spoiled Austrian brat, his cheeks burning red as he stares at the ceiling.

"What am I?" the Hungarian spits. "Your prize?" She had been captured during battle and was quickly loosing patience waiting to be ransomed back.

"Yes," the boy– for he was definitely not yet a man –replies in a high voice, "I suppose you are." They were both old enough now to know about mistresses.

"I will never be yours," Erzsébet snarls, snatching up her chemise from the ground. Oh she might know what men with power did to women without, but the Hungarian would never allow herself to become one. She was better than that, she deserved better than that.

"No," the Austrian murmurs, "I suppose you will not ever be."

* * *

2. _Reformáció_

She stands already naked in the empty room, better prepared for the inspection this time. Everyone knows the intention, to make Erzsébet Roderich's mistress, but she won't give in and he knows it even if no one else will see. Even if they judge her body barely tolerable though obviously not as beautiful as the other women they've brought before him: the Hungarian shudders to think how many he may have had by now.

Roderich enters the room slowly, barely raising his eyes, as he comes to circle her with a lazy ease. He's grown now, they both have, but Erzsébet still tenses when his nose presses into the hair at the back of her neck, unaccustomed to a man's touch. "Beautiful," he breathes in her ear before coming to stand just behind her one shoulder. Erzsébet gives him a turn of her head but won't turn fully to bare herself willingly to him. "Too bad you and your people revolt. Too bad you have lost your way."

"I am not the lost one," Erzsébet breathes in a low voice.

"Lies," Roderich whispers in an almost-snarl.

"I am still Christian; I still believe in God and Jesus," she challenges with a quiet strength, their eyes locked. "You may be Catholic in name but only one of us believes here."

The Austrian takes his time sizing her up before sauntering to the door, pausing for a moment with his back to her. "I would not care if you were Lutheran or whatever other fanciful new religions are leading people astray, like your damned people have become," he pronounces. "I only care that…." There's a long pause, heavy and pregnant, that lingers all about them, and never has Erzsébet so wanted to reach out and touch Roderich like this. "Forget it," and the Austrian leaves.

* * *

3. _III. Károly magyar király_

Thin, long, pale fingers slip the silky robe from her shoulders; it pools at Erzsébet's feet as she smirks, watching Roderich before her take deep, long breaths. When their eyes meet and he gives her that devilish grin that's hers and hers alone, the Hungarian pushes his robe to the ground as well. Bared before one another in the room, locked away from any prying eyes, Roderich runs a hand down Erzsébet's cheek.

"I have waited so long for this," the man whispers, leaning down only slightly.

"Oh?" Erzsébet decides feigning ignorance for the moment was her best strategy, for Roderich so liked his games.

"Yes," the man breathes against her mouth but pulls back before she can press her lips to his. "So many women they have brought to me and yet not one of them could ever, ever compare to you." Violet eyes sweep over her body and for the first time in so long, Erzsébet feels like a beautiful woman.

"I waited for you," the Hungarian whispers, feeling a small blush finally creep up her cheeks. When Roderich raises an eyebrow she shrugs, daring a glance down his frame before coming back up. "I've never been with another man."

"Oh," and this time Roderich is the one mouthing the letter, not betraying any of those thoughts going on in his mind until a smile finally breaks free, the Austrian stepping forward to pull Erzsébet to him. "Then let me assure you, my Lady, that I am very much worthy of the wait."

"Good," Erzsébet laughs, feeling uncomfortable in the new situation but at the same time right at home in Roderich Edelstein's arms.

* * *

4. _Nemzeti dal_

The air is like ice and that's nothing to do with the weather. Erzsébet stands naked before her lover, so alone and vulnerable, yet Roderich won't look at her, his eyes forever out the window as he lays on the couch. His clothes are disheveled, he hasn't shaved in days, and the halls of their home have been void of any music since it all began.

"I am," Erzsébet begins, "so sorry–" A hand held before her cuts her off.

"No," Roderich breathes. For a long time neither of them speak after that until the Austrian shakes his head, those beautiful eyes closing. "No, I am in too much pain right now to even try to be civil with you."

"Then hit me," the Hungarian offers shakily and Roderich's head snaps to her finally at that. "Hit me and beat me, yell at me, rage like you once did. I am still a soldier, I can take it: punish me if you so wish to!"

"Do you want me to abuse you?" Roderich challenges. The Hungarian shakes her head, smiling weakly in the hopes that this was some sort of progress.

"No, but to be perfectly honest any touch from you would, at this point, be welcomed. We have been through much, much worst Liebling."

His eyes fall to the ground, a heavy sigh moving the Austrian body; Roderich reaches out a hand that Erzsébet takes gently. "I could never hurt you, in any way," he breathes. "Never again, never intentionally, not when I so love you."

Erzsébet blinks. "Roderich?"

"Leave me to my misery," he cuts in, "for I have not the strength to repeat myself today."

"I love you too."

The corner of those Austrian lips move ever so slightly. "Forever?"

"Forever and forever, my love: you and me, Roderich and Erzsébet, Austria and Hungary. We've come this far already."

"Who knows how much farther we may go?" Erzsébet doesn't miss the hope in his words.


End file.
